Roulette is a popular game that is played in casinos throughout the world. Roulette has been very popular for years. It provides players with a variety of wagering options and opportunities to collect large payouts.
Patrons of casinos often enjoy new games, particularly games which offer greater payouts.
It is therefore desirable to provide a modified form of roulette which offers players additional wagering opportunities and chances of receiving payouts which are significantly higher than provided in conventional roulette games.